


Pets

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alectoperdita asked: Puppyshipping: pet, equitable, deja vu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> fandom challenge / put 3 words in my ask + one pairing / And I’ll write a 5 sentence fic  
>  **alectoperdita** : Puppyshipping: pet, equitable, deja vu

“I think we should get a dog.”

“This again?” asked Seto, his eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” continued Joey, “you have a pet; I should have my own pet.”

“It’s not a competition.”

“Well, think about it?” Joey pouted and Seto nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing [Box](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291425) again...


End file.
